


With The Priest's Blessing

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Embarrassment, F!Prowl, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Nuns, Optimus knows all, Priests, Public Sex, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Short One Shot, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus knows about Prowl's relationship with the wolf men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Priest's Blessing

 

"You're in love with them, aren't you?"

 

Prowl was not expecting the Head Priest to be there in the garden that afternoon.  Nor was she expecting him to say that.

 

She didn't even notice the watering can in her hands had tipped over completely to flood the cabbage she was watering.

 

"... I beg your pardon, Father?"

 

"The wolf men you saved long ago.  You're in love with them?"

 

"Ah..." Optimus's smile only grew as she stumbled to find words.  "Well... I care for them deeply.  They were innocents that Primus welcomed into his arms by letting me find them that day so that their-"

 

"Prowl, I'm sure Primus would have let anyone else find them if it meant their lives saved." Optimus came over to her to take the watering can out of her hands, "What I mean is that you love them dearly."

 

"I-I-Yes, like child-"

 

"I'm sure your love for the village children is much different then what you have for the wolf boys."

 

"..." Prowl was still trying to formulate something before Optimus felt it was just best to tell her.

 

"Prowl... I know you've laid with them."

 

Her jaw quivered before she tried to control herself.  "I-It... It was just-"

 

"Well, that one time you did it in the church itself I was a bit upset about."

 

Prowl almost felt her entire body drop like stone.  No... she had cleaned up everything!  She had made the wolf-men clean up with her!  No one else should have been there!

 

"H-H-H-How d-d-did-?"

 

"I might have stumbled across you and the boys while you were... occupied-" The poor nun nearly buckled.  "But I could see that all of you were happy.  And they were concerned for you and took care of you.  And you did clean up, so I was willing to overlook it."

 

Prowl finally slumped to the ground as she felt the life being sucked out of her.  Primus... Primus, she had tried to be a good nun.  She had tried to stay true and devote herself entirely to Him.

 

But she had betrayed Him.  She had given her body to her wolf-men.  She kept seeing them, letting them take her body again and again and again.  She loved them just as much as she was devote to Him.

 

And now Optimus knew.  What... what would happen to her now?  Would she no longer be allowed to serve Primus?  Would he banish her?  Would he tell everyone and have the town run all six of them out?

 

"I-I... F-Forgive me-"

 

"It's because you love them, don't you?"

 

She could lie.  Say they- Oh, she couldn't lie after doing so for so long.

 

"I love them.  I love them dearly..." She muttered, looking up at Optimus as if he were the judge and executioner of her life.  "I cherish them as much as our Lord.  I-I tried... I tried to resist temptation, b-but I gave in.  I-I sinned."

 

"No, you didn't."

 

Tears were blinked back as she stared into his forgiving eyes.  "W-What?"

 

"Would Primus give us the means to love another and yet demand that in return for his love of us?  Would he ask you to give up the men who cherish and love you back just to serve him?"

 

"...B-But the teachings-"

 

"By those who taught us.  They were the ones who said we could not love another and must stay celibate for our Lord.  But Primus' teachings never say that.  He said to love one another and love our family and our other half.  To give our love freely and accept it in turn from those who too would give it freely.  If Scrapper and Scavenger, Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, and Long Haul love you dearly, why would he ask you to reject it for him?"

 

That... made... sense.  Primus taught of accepting and giving love.  So wouldn't it-?

 

"I can only ask that you love them like they love you."

 

Prowl was so stunned that she didn't hesitate when Optimus helped her up onto her feet.

 

"Trust me, Sister Prowl.  I understand your situation and all I can say is that you are not wrong for loving another so dearly."

 

"I... Thank you, Father Optimus."

 

"Of course." He gave her back the watering can before turning back to the church.  "Oh, and one other thing."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I'm fine with you and your wolf-men doing it in the privacy of your own room, but could you tell them to close the window when they go in to see you?  The sound doesn't travel through walls, but I could hear you several times while out in the gardens late at night."

 

Optimus smiled at the blushing Prowl before returning to the church.  At least he would hopefully not have to go outside at night trying to find that wild dog in heat the other sisters kept worrying about.

 

END


End file.
